


Jewnicorn情侣五十问

by JeanTse



Category: Jewnicorn - Fandom, Social Network (2010) RPF, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanTse/pseuds/JeanTse
Summary: 此文全文虚构！没有一个字是真的！因采用了【媒体采访稿＋汉化组】体裁，会造成通过检索进入本页面的读者误解，特此警告，禁转载。若觉眼熟，皆因致敬了如下参考文献：1，杰西在接受采访时对于和安娜与米娅恋爱关系的点滴描述。2，媒体对加菲和石头姐的恋爱关系的解读及二人共同接受采访时的回答。3，媒体对诸多出柜明星（包括小K）的恋爱关系解读。4，媒体对杰西当爹新闻的描述和解读5，对数个与加菲和杰西相关的汉化组/翻译组作品的体裁或格式的模仿。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1，虽然我是CP粉，对加菲也有爱也有初步了解并为此文做过功课，但仍然需要恳请读者面对ooc宽大为怀（以及我自认深刻剖析过的卷西，脑残粉视角大约ooc更严重！）；  
> 2，我理解中的Jewnicorn虽然甜美，但只属于那一段仿佛从时间洪流中被孤立出的时光，一旦过去就不可追，也无从留恋（说人话：遵循现实结局的BE）；  
> 3，感谢LOF的@Jesse E 和微博@一只加菲地上追 帮忙查询采访素材

**杰西艾森伯格 &安德鲁加菲尔德专访(2012.7.24)**  
@Jewnicorn汉化组 2012.10.05 00:01 阅读 20万+  
原文：http://www.gaylight.com/********  
翻译：@Jewnicorn汉化组  
声明：本汉化组自愿放弃一切权利，版权归属首发媒体、原文作者、原拍摄者和Jewnicorn本人所有  
=====  
【编者按】好莱坞年轻影星杰西艾森伯格和安德鲁加菲尔德，于上月身着情侣装，共同参加纽约LGBT骄傲游行[图][图][图]。  
从去年的大热电影《社交网络》中走出的这对荧幕搭档，将如何面对高调出柜带来的舆论风暴？又将以何种姿态回应持各种态度的粉丝？  
二人近日通过视频接受了本网站“情侣一百问”专栏的采访，或许可从答案中一窥两人之间迸射的火花。  
【后50问为视频，因含年龄认证，请点击此链接观看（译注：暂无资源）】  
=====  
1 请告诉大家你的名字  
J：杰西艾森伯格  
A：Hello，我是安德鲁加菲尔德

2 年龄？  
A(看向J)：我俩都是83年，对吧？  
J：但是你比我大两个月，我是10月，你是8月。  
A：对，几乎没有年龄差～

3 性别？  
A(笑)：这个问题！毫无疑问都是男性。  
J：生理性别，心里性别和社会性别，都是男性。

4 你的性格是怎样的？  
J：我是字面意义的完美主义者，但如果舍弃一切存在无法弥补的缺陷的事物，我的人生将一无所有。所以与他人视角中的苛刻相反，主观上，我对自身的宽容度大约是世界顶尖。或者说，我拥有忽略一切反馈而只管闭眼向前冲的执着，因为对我而言任何结局都已不可能完美，所以不妨无视。  
A：…天真的，理想主义者？当然也有被人说成是孩子气。以及，在“面对认定的目标会义无反顾”这一点上，和Jesse一样？

5 对方的性格又是怎样的？  
A：我知道——你们总是说我每次变着花样夸Jesse，所以这次我也必须夸出新意？当然没问题，我赞过他的天赋，赞过他的魅力，赞过他对我的意义，确实还未赞过他的性格。和Jesse相处，任何人都会感到舒心，他脑子转得很快，能迅速掌控交流气氛，不让任何人觉得尴尬或紧张。  
J：Andrew对信任的人或事不会给予任何保留，这样的心胸是把双刃剑，如果获得对等的回馈或承受伤害全看所付出的对象的选择。  
A（笑）：因为我信任的其实是自己的眼光啊！

6 两人是在什么时间、什么地点认识的？  
J：TSN的剧本试读会。  
A：对！

7 对对方的第一印象是？  
A：我是不是该回答一见钟情（笑）？但当时唯一的念头其实是“不愧是我们之中身价最高的！”——恐怕是大脑自动将感受到的魅力值…与片酬划上了等号吧！  
J：试读会时每个人的角色都尚待定，因此现场气氛十分紧张。而Eduardo这个角色，光看台词比较符号化，但Andrew的朗读很厉害，呈现出台词本身无法表达的张力，属于我完全无法办到的表演方式。

8 喜欢对方哪里？  
A：所有！  
J：嗯…所有。无法将对方割裂看待。

9 讨厌对方哪里？  
A：真的没有呀（笑）。  
J：因为是Andrew，所以……全都觉得可爱。  
A：拜托！省略的部分不能让我知道么？  
J：……（笑）还是越想越可爱。所以只能我自己知道！

10 你和对方的相性相配吗？  
J：什么是相性？  
A：大概就是…相处的和谐程度？  
J：但恋爱不就是一种超越理性的冲动，会令人将对方性格中原本会被自己抵触之处，也全都觉得可爱么？  
A：所以，反倒是相性不相配的情侣，代表他们之间的爱意越深？  
J：只能说，代表他们共同克服的障碍越多……  
A：我觉得我们除了性别不互补之外，并没遇到过什么需要克服的障碍？  
J：对。

11 如何称呼对方？  
A：Jesse  
J：Andrew

12 希望对方如何称呼你？  
J：这样就好，我从小…家人也并没有取过昵称之类。大概因为名字本身就很简洁。  
A：亲人也有叫我Andy。但是从Jesse嘴里含出的Andrew，似乎本身就带有不一样的音调…总之并不觉得是单纯名字称呼，所以即使是和其他人相同的叫法，只要被Jesse固定，就觉得很好，不需要改。

13 将对方比作动物的话会是什么呢？  
A：Jesse是猫党！我觉得他自己就是同类！  
J：好吧，单纯从身体柔韧性的角度，Andrew也绝对属于猫科。

14 要送对方礼物的话，会送什么呢？  
A：自行车配件，100％实用且安全，不会因为审美差异而鸡肋。这个是我已经送过的！所以说出来没问题，还没送出的其他创意让我保留悬念吧～  
J：看情况，是生日或节日，又或是什么纪念日，送的东西当然会不同。如果并无特殊日期，单纯为了让对方开心而送礼物，大概会是食物或游戏光盘之类无实用价值的吧。我不喜欢将实用品作为礼物是因为会纠结于“是否应该提出包圆今后所有这件东西的新旧替换？配套的损耗零部件是否也要定期配送？”类似这样的问题。  
A：那收到的时候呢？随着交往时间增加，送的东西越来越多，逐渐将对方生活物品全部承担的感觉也很不错哇！  
J：这是下一道题。

15 希望收到什么礼物呢？  
A：所以，我喜欢送实用品的习惯，会不会给你带来困扰？  
J：收到的话并不会有多余的纠结。但就像你设想的情况，对方的礼物会越堆越多，在日常时时刻刻感到甜蜜的同时，也难免会惶恐一旦分手每个礼品都会成为一道伤口。  
A：Jesse……  
J：不过也就像我最开始坦言的性格缺陷，已经习惯了无视自己消极的一面，所以事实上无论收到什么都会非常珍惜。毕竟我不属于经济拮据的群体，所以无论是鲜花，音乐之类非实用性的精神享受，还是食物或家具之类的实用品，决定我对其喜爱程度的并不是礼品的种类，而是送礼品的人在我心中的地位。  
A：被每次被Jesse抢先回答，都会让我觉得词穷……实在是没什么好补充的啦。送礼时绞尽脑汁觉得既要有新意又要符合需求，收礼时反而无论是奇葩还是庸俗都会觉得一样开心啊，所以果然还是因为是Jesse送的才会如此。

16 对对方是否有什么不满之处？有的话是什么？  
A：这道题好像和前面问讨厌什么的题差不多嘛？  
J：大概出题者想表达的程度不同？  
A：我如果还是回答没有，会不会显得很假？  
J（握住A的手）：我们本来就是这么虚伪的宣传期情侣嘛。  
A：（笑）

17 你有什么习惯？  
J：某些如字面意义的强迫症症状，应该不能算是习惯。  
A：素食也不算吗？  
J：唔……不是出于个人偏好，而是宗教加健康因素的叠加，并且会根据身体状况有所改变，所以也不能算习惯？  
A：那么我也没什么特殊习惯呢。

18 对方有什么习惯？  
A：其实我觉得Jesse不喜欢开车而喜欢骑单车这就是某种重度习惯。  
J：发呆，写日记。

19 对方如何对待你会让你觉得讨厌？  
J：并不会。前面说过，恋爱就是一种会将那些理性排斥的行为美化成魅力值的滤镜。  
A：Jesse的总结满分。

20 你的什么行为会让对方生气？  
A：大概是……发言总是不在点子上？  
J：如果一定要对Andrew的什么地方生气，恐怕只能是他觉得我会因为他说话天马行空这种事而生气的这件事本身？  
A：Jesse！所以你其实就是承认了我总是思路跑偏嘛！  
J：所以你为什么以为我会生气？在我眼里这明明是萌点。  
A（捂脸）：为什么我觉得你像是在形容宠物……

21 两人的关系进展到什么程度了？  
A：唔，该怎么描述呢…  
J：聚少离多的半同居状态？  
A：很精确！

22 两人初次约会是在哪里？  
A：如果不算工作场合的话，应该是在去年春天？  
J：回纽约之后的第一次？  
A：是啊，我记得有被拍到…  
J：反正也没有哪次没被拍到。

23 当时气氛如何？  
A（笑）：有点儿…尴尬？  
J：对。因为之前相处都是在工作场合，那还是第一次具有现实感地意识到私生活的改变。  
A：之前几个月因为是电影宣传期嘛，一直在世界各地出差，生活和人际关系都很封闭，早就建立了很亲密也很平衡的相处模式。但是回到纽约整个环境都不一样了。

24 当时进展到了哪一步？  
A：成年人的恋爱。  
J：在那次约会之后我们就有了搬到一起住的打算。  
A：好像我们的关系进展模式比较倒错？从刚认识开始就习惯了同居状态，反而比约会更自然。

25 经常去的约会地点是？  
J：餐厅，家里。  
A：Jesse虽然在写剧本写稿子的时候也会24小时不出门，但其实他挺耐不住寂寞的！  
J：双方交际圈并没有刻意隔离，所以通常是一起出门。有时候他迁就我骑单车，有时候他骑机车载我。

26 对方的生日，会怎么庆祝？  
A：前年Jesse生日时我们还没在一起，倒是因为工作而有机会一起庆祝。反而去年双方在不同片场，只能打电话和寄礼物。  
J：Andrew生日时恰好都在纽约，一起去餐厅吃饭。  
A：但是今年的时间安排目前还无法预料！演员这个职业……有时候哪怕都在同一个城市，但片场开工也没法离开。  
J：听起来好凄凉？  
A：是很凄凉啊！反倒是助理会把粉丝送的礼物送到片场，然后和工作人员一起办惊喜party什么的。但只要想一想那种情况下如果只有Jesse不在…嗷！这样的设想太有真实感了我受不了！  
J：所以看到这篇访谈的助理，工作人员，粉丝，今后千万不要给Andrew办生日party，Andrew的生日party只有我能办。

27 谁先告白的？  
A（笑）：有多少人以为是我？  
J：其实我觉得并不只有捅破窗户纸的那次对话才算告白。Andrew从他自己甚至都还没有自觉的时候开始，就已经在持续向我告白了。  
A：没错没错没错！所以就是我！

28 喜欢对方到什么程度？  
A：听起来大概会很假，但我愿意把自己的一切都给他（笑）！  
J：他需要的一切，我都愿意给他。

29 那么，是爱吗？  
J：是。  
A：当然是！

30 对方说什么会让你感到无法抵挡？  
A：比如回答上一题和上上题的时候～  
J：这次访谈中的话，他说没有我参加的生日party很可怕的时候。

31 怀疑对方出轨！该怎么办？  
A：No No No，Jesse不会容忍他自己做出这种事。  
J：从理性上，我无法接受出轨；但从感性上，我却又会无理由相信对方绝不会出轨。所以这个问题的前提不存在。  
A：对对对，和我说的是同一个意思。

32 能容许出轨吗？  
J：刚才说了，不能。  
A：我也不能。但就像Jesse总结的，会无理由信任对方。  
J：而且说实话，我觉得出轨这个概念本身就很奇怪。除非是以金钱或其他物质为目的的婚姻，否则我不认为存在需要在感情消失的情况下宁可牺牲一段新的更浓烈的感情也要维系假象的排他性的双人恋爱关系。

33 约会时对方迟到1小时，怎么办？  
J：如果手机无法连通，且助理和经纪人，以及亲朋好友都不知其去向，报警。  
A：成年人失联一小时，警察是不会立案的！  
J：恩，所以我的意思是，你不会无故迟到1小时。  
A（笑着思考）：……抱歉！有Jesse的回答在先，我真的、真的想不出其他答案了！

34 最喜欢对方身体的哪里？  
A：…没什么不喜欢的地方吧…  
J：抱歉，我以为第一部分的问答是全年龄向？

35 对方的什么姿态最性感？  
J：同上题。  
A：嗨，Jesse的粉丝们，尽情脑补吧，我什么都不会说的。

36 两人相处，在什么情况下会怦然心动？  
A：生活中的各种细节…抱歉太多了！比如会在发现你的牙刷用秃之前帮你换掉什么的。  
J：这种充其量是感动吧？  
A：大概因为我的心动阈值很低？  
J：难道不是因为对象是我所以才这么低？！  
A（捂眼笑）：……  
J：Andrew的话，每一次他看着我叫我名字的时候。  
A（仍在笑）：Jesse！  
J：嗯，就像这样。

37 会向对方撒谎吗？你擅长撒谎吗？  
J：首先……情侣之间的撒谎该如何定义？社交性掩饰算吗？对对方的迎合算吗？还是狭义地等同于欺骗？  
A（笑着摇头）：Jesse的性格就是厌恶撒谎。千万不要因为他对撒谎做了细致的分级就以为他很擅长！  
J：一件事情，你按照你的主观愿望进行描述，即使与客观事实并不相符，通常也不容易被他人判定为谎言，并且这代表了你的个人意志。至于那些为了弥补自己的错误而作出的违背自身三观的拙劣欺骗，比起对方，其实最终受到伤害的仍会是你自己。  
A：…但我的内心不如Jesse坚强，所以有时还是免不了会自欺欺人。  
J：这就是我觉得应该先对撒谎的尺度进行定义的原因了，Andrew所谓的自欺欺人仅仅只是white lies。  
A：当你了解一个人很多，就会知道对方是不是在说谎，就像我的那些white lies，Jesse总是能一眼看穿，根本没法掩饰！  
J：而且有人觉得演员一定擅长撒谎，其实恰好相反，演员只是懂得更多技巧，让自己沉浸到并非实际经历过的场景中去，这与撒谎恰好相反。  
A：撒谎时你明确知道自己是胡扯，演戏时你必须坚信自己是出自真心。

38 做什么事情会让你觉得最幸福？  
A（笑）：同样太多了…好像在一起不管做什么都很幸福。  
J：我之前说过Andrew对待信任的人毫无保留，和他在一起可以很放松，他总是让人感到很温暖。还有永远以正面和充满激情的态度对待这个世界。所以，比起一起做什么事情，反倒是一起什么都不做的时候最幸福。

39 有吵过架吗？  
A：Jesse不准我在家放他的电影看！

40 怎么吵的架？  
J：…关键是每次都故意被我发现。  
A（笑）：我是世界上最狂热的粉丝嘛，当然要让你知道啦！

41 怎么和好的？  
J：吵架不是为了和好，难道是为了分手。  
A：Jesse说得好！

42 转世重生依然还想成为恋人么？  
J：如果依然拥有相同的灵魂。  
A：相同的灵魂但却因为不同的经历而展现出不同的一面！我觉得每个人都不可能彻底了解另一个人，即使是自以为很了解对方的情人之间，也总能发现更多神秘之处等待挖掘。所以如果有下一世，再下一世，能不断挖掘对方的各个闪光点，简直太棒了！  
J：总之就是想。

43 什么时候会感到“我是被爱着的啊”？  
A：这道题好像和前的某两道题也很相似啊。  
J：还是略有区别吧。前面是找出对方令你心动的话语、场景、行为，强调的是你自己的爱意；这题是强调你所感受到的对方的爱意，不是吗？  
A：唔……经常会有种，被Jesse当成精神信仰的错觉！  
J：并不是错觉啊。大概和我长期吃精神类药物也有关系，我的情绪波动幅度受到一定程度的抑制，并且情绪感受和理性感受时常脱节。然后对Andrew的感情是我对自己进行情绪校准的标杆。  
A（捂脸）：就是这种时候！  
J：Andrew的话，那些在别人嘴里说出来，或者在电影剧本里写出来都会让人感到华而不实或虚伪苍白的甜言蜜语，唯独经他之口，会让人不由自主相信他的真心。

44 什么时候会感到“搞不好他根本不爱我”？  
A：看他的采访报道，要么满嘴跑火车，要么一本正经说很多人生哲理的时候！  
J：他像现在这样拆我台的时候……

45 你会以什么方式表达爱意？  
A：身为演员，最难的反而是顺从真心吧？我觉得爱情本身就会让人知道应该如何行动，只不过大多数人都会因为身份、工作、紧急状况等等顾虑而不能随心所欲地表达。但是你为了这段感情愿意付出多少代价，对方其实都能感受到。  
J：而且每个人习惯的表达方式不同，双方了解越深，越能更准确的接受到对方递出的心意，并且随着相处时间的增加，会察觉到对方付出的方式与自己的需求越来越同步。这种相互之间不知不觉因为对方而改变的过程大概就是所谓的化学反应了。

46 对方像什么花？  
A：向日葵！色彩单一朴素，阳光下却又异常耀眼而有强烈的存在感。花茎细而坚韧，不知从哪里来的力量能支撑住结满种子的花盘！  
J：最近养了一盘多肉，各种各样的都有，这么一说觉得很像Andrew？浇点水就能存活，生命力顽强。可爱，能治愈人心。成长虽缓慢，但始终按照自己的步调，没有一片叶子浪费，没有一处不赏心悦目。

47 两人之间有相互隐瞒的事情吗？  
J：我觉得我又想定义隐瞒和谎言之间的差异了！  
A：应该不会有什么刻意隐瞒的大事吧，但如果是各自分开生活期间的小事，除非有特殊之处，比如很有趣或很困难，否则不会刻意汇报……  
J：关于小时候的回忆、原生家庭的状况、工作状况或是除对方之外的人际关系，虽然不会刻意隐瞒，但好像也不会刻意告知？毕竟又不是史密斯夫妇那种戏剧化的极端情况。

48 你有什么自卑之处吗？  
J：虽然我对所有事情，当然也包括自己，都比较挑剔，也时常自省，但要以自卑来做定义的程度……应该说相反吧，自我厌恶和挑剔其实代表自我预期非常高，这不是自卑而是自恋。  
A：至少在身体健全方面并没有什么问题，所以其他能力方面有什么感到欠缺的话，完全可以想办法弥补嘛。

49 两人的关系对身边的人是公开的还是保密的？  
J：我想这个问题的本意大概是对公开出柜的看法？  
A：我们做出这个决定当然并不是简单的拍拍脑袋，或是将自己代入什么标杆地位。我们只是发现一个现象很有趣，那些在隐瞒多年后才出柜的明星往往会在采访中感慨“变得轻松”“脱胎换骨”“并不后悔”之类，暂且不提其中的宣传夸张成分，这种现象反映的是隐瞒所造成的常年精神压力，不见得小于出柜可能遭受的舆论攻击。所以，迟早要走这一步，为什么不顺其自然呢？与其后悔没做，不如做了再后悔，大概就是这么简单的道理。  
J：是的。其实我们俩应该算是双而非单纯的同性恋？或者说我们原本就不怎么在意恋爱对象的性别，所以决定在一起的时候也并没有感受到通常所谓“直男变弯”的精神冲击（两人笑）。因为自己觉得没什么，所以在亲友面前的表现也很自然，没想过刻意隐瞒。

50 你觉得两人的爱情会否天长地久？  
A（笑）：这是问我们打不打算结婚么？  
J：虽然爱情会让你主动为对方付出，但说到底只是一种私欲，只需要满足自己；而婚姻则意味着你必须照顾好家庭里的每一个成员。我希望自己能在组建家庭后承担完美的家庭责任，比如丈夫，比如父亲，但至少目前，这样的前景带给我的压力大于激励。  
A：毕竟我们还不到30岁（笑），我们从认识到现在也还不满3年。你可以在见到对方的第一眼就爱上对方，也可以在搭讪的当天就登堂入室，这样的闪电恋爱对成年人而言并没有什么问题。但在你真的决定套上戒指之前，需要考虑的就不仅仅是情感冲动。  
J：虽然接受采访前并不清楚具体有些什么问题，但我们有针对这个主题打过腹稿。我们之所以愿意接受采访，将最真实的想法和大家分享，即使我们俩人一直以来都属于并不愿意公开谈论私生活的类型，这不是为了支持什么或宣扬什么，只是尝试能让更多的人意识到，无论什么出身、什么职业、什么性别，大家的恋爱都一样单纯，一样充满不可理喻，也一样平凡。  
A：希望每个人都能享受属于自己的爱情！

======  
转发(123456) 评论(12345) 赞(123456)  
[关注@Jewnicorn汉化组]  
======  
[相关热门]  
(2016.10.12) 杰西艾森伯格未婚当爸 为交往14年初恋女友曾狠甩“小蜘蛛”  
(2016.07.31) 就是分不开！石头姐与加菲再度复合 全新街拍图曝光  
(2016.05.12) 《咖啡公社》：杰西艾森伯格成为伍迪艾伦化身  
(2014.06.18) 《超凡蜘蛛侠2》系列可能遭腰斩 演员出柜绯闻不断票房凄惨


End file.
